Harry Potter & Nine Months Later
by Brightest Witch Hermione
Summary: Ginny and Harry Potter has two healthy boys James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter. During Albus's delivery something goes wrong and Ginny is left unable to carry their next most sought after children who they hoped would be daughters. St Mungo's gives them some good news, it's possible for Harry to be the carrier. (Mpreg With A Difference) Inspired by dreamwriter32
1. Albus Severus Potter

**Chapter One**

 **Albus Severus Potter's Birth**

Harry James Potter was currently pacing the floor in the waiting room at St Mungo's, after being told to leave the operating theatre. His wife Ginny had been in labour for nearly 12 hours before Healer Morris realised he was actually breached. He was a trained healer and there was nothing he could do to help. After the fifth time pacing his path was blocked by his mother in law Molly Weasley who'd just arrived with his son and godson James and Teddy Lupin. Smiling weakly he took James from Molly letting the breath he didn't know he was holding out.

"She'll get through this I know she will."

"I know, it's just we planned to have four children. She desperately wants little girls. But now unless there is a miracle that will never happen." Harry sighed feeling completely useless.

"Well there could be something that you could do. You remember how Sirius and Severus had their daughter a few years ago?"

"Are you saying that there could be a way I can carry our baby for her."

"I am. There is an implantation procedure. Maybe you could talk to Healer Morris about it."

"I'll talk to Gin about it. I really wish my Mum was here."

"She would have been so proud of you."

"Really?"

"I guarantee it."

Before Harry could respond Healer Morris exited the operating theatre looking concerned. Swallowing the lump now wedged in his throat he walked up to his boss hoping desperately he was about to get good news. Though by the look on his face it was hard to think positive. His entire life he'd dealt with pain and death, just for once he was finally happy. Fate couldn't be that cruel to take his wife from him now.

"Congratulations Mr Potter you have a beautiful baby boy."

"And Ginny?"

"She bled deeply once the baby was born. Unfortunately we had to take out her womb. Of course I'm sure you know there are options should you want another baby down the line. You just need to ask."

"Molly and I were just talking about it. I want to talk to Ginny about it first but I'm pretty sure I want to have the implantation. Just don't mention it yet. Please."

"Alright I'll leave that conversation between the two of you. She'll be released as soon as she's ready. As you know we like patients to be able to walk after a c-section."

"Thanks Miles."

"Anytime Harry."

 **Two Years Later**

During the last two years Albus has grown into a mischievous little boy, the Potters definitely had their work cut out for them, Harry was convinced they had inherited the Marauders gene. Ginny told him once she knew how her mother felt trying to raise the twins.

With Molly babysitting James and Albus for the weekend Harry decided to bring up the idea of carrying their next two children. Since he'd told Ginny the news she was unable to bring anymore children into the world the topic had been brought up multiple times every time Ginny had warmed up to the idea further.

"Gin are you sure you're ready for me to go through with the procedure."

"I'm positive. When can we make an appointment?"

"Miles Morris brought it up again today. I told him I'd talk to you to confirm. He's got s free appointment tomorrow."

"Let's do it."

Wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist he bent down slightly moulding his lips to hers as they _finally_ settled on a date for him to go through with the procedure. Was he scared? Yes. However if he was able to give Ginny the daughters she so desperately wished for every part of the next nine months would be with it. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

Until next time. Hope you enjoy.

Dedicated to dreamwriter32


	2. The Procedure

**Chapter Two**

 **The Procedure**

 **September**

Harry woke the morning of the implantation procedure a lot more relaxed than he thought he would. However he knew once he was laying on the examination table the nerves would set in. With James and Albus still happily at their grandparents day house and Ginny already at Hogwarts for the first flying lessons of the new year. Harry could remember when she's been offered the job at Hogwarts Madam Hooch was eager to retire however Ginny was unsure about it until he reassured her he wouldn't mind living at the school with her and Molly eagerly agrees to look after James and Albus (once he was born).

With his trunk packed and everything the boys would need for the 10 months they would be at Hogwarts packed away, Harry decides to visit his favourite godfathers for a few minutes before he surprised his wife. Picking up the trunks he shrunk them down tossing the Floo powder into the fire as he called out his destination. He still couldn't believe how different Grimmauld Place looked now compared to when he was fifteen. Instead of the darkness it was now full of light and very colourful something Severus Snape didn't like (or rather used to be) Padfoot seemed to be rubbing off on him as the last time he'd seen him he'd been wearing deep blue robes). He fell out of the fireplace into the living room of the former headquarters.

"Padfoot, Severus?" Harry called out smiling when he saw a two year old Samantha Black toddle into the room closely followed by her parents. "Having fun?"

"Harry, when did you get here?" Sirius asked.

"Just got here. I wanted to tell you and Sev something before you next see us again. I'm heading to Hogwarts soon as term started again. Ginny is already there Molly had the kids. But if your busy I can come back."

"Nope not busy. Winky!"

 _Pop!_

"Master call for Winky?"

"Can you look after Samantha for a little while. We need to talk and little ears aren't supposed to hear."

"Of course Master."

Before Harry could say hello Winky had picked up Samantha and popped out of the room. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Winky looking so happy, the last time he'd seen her was after the battle at Hogwarts and she was lonely despite having Dobby around. Flopping into the chair he collected his thoughts preparing to give his godfathers the big news.

"As you know when Ginny had Albus she was bleeding heavily and they had to do an emergency hysterectomy. Since then we've spoken multiple times about our options because we both desperately want two more children. That being said we've decided to use a surrogate. Me."

"That's very brave of you Harry. You remember how sick I felt with Samantha?" Severus asked.

"I do but it will be worth it. I have a feeling that we will have girls. If not well we will keep trying. I always wanted a big family."

"As long as your sure. When do you go in for the procedure?"

"Today, I thought I'd let u know before heading to Hogwarts. Healer Morris already offered to drop the hours I work. And with Gin working we will be alright. Molly is on hand if needed."

"And us. And Remus and Tonks."

"Thank you for being supportive. I guess I better head off. I want to get unpacked before we leave. Gin should be done with flying lessons by now."

"Good luck pup." Sirius said getting up to hug his godson.

"Thanks Siri."

Standing up Harry hugged Severus before moving to the fireplace picking up a handful of Floo powder stepping io the empty fireplace after tossing the Floo powder into the grate stating his destination tumbling out of the fireplace at Hogwarts arriving in the quarters he would share with Ginny smiling as his wife met him, ready to head to St Mungo's.

〰〰〰〰〰〰

 **Saint Mungo's**

As Harry lay on the examination table in Healer Morris's room the nerves he'd not been feeling suddenly hit him, he was about to go through (all being well) nine months of stuff he has no clue about. Of course he'd been through it all with Ginny but this time it would be his body that wold be going through the changes, feeling sick and weird cravings. Before he could get himself worked up Ginny began running her fingers through his hair which (as usual) calming him right down. Just as he was about to say thank you, Healer Morris walked tough the door carrying the sack he would be implanting into his stomach.

"Good morning how are you feeling?"

"Nervous but I'm ready to do this."

"You'll need to take a series of potions throughout the pregnancy to keep you healthy but I'm sure you know that from when Ginny was pregnant. Now we need you to take the pregnancy potion first and then I'll begin the implantation which already has one of Ginny's donated eggs in it. Thank you for bringing that in earlier on."

"Your welcome."

"So that's why you were gone before I woke up." Harry mumbled as he sat up taking the deep blue potion from his boss swallowing it quickly.

"Mm hm."

"Thank you, Gin."

"No Harry, thank you. For doing this twice for me."

"Id do anything for you Gin."

Healer Morris picked up Harry's file acknowledging the doctors note saying he was fit to go through with the procedure. Slipping his wand from his jacket sleeve he tapped the sack lightly watching as it disappeared instantly implanting itself into Harry's body. Said man winced slightly as he felt the new womb settle into place. In six weeks time they'd find out if the procedure had been successful. Despite his nerves he knew this was the right thing to do. For his family.

"I'll need to see you again if you get any pain, however if it's successful it will be once a month unless I feel that you need bed rest."

"So that's it we can go now."

"You can. Flooing is fine for now but I'd limit how often you do."

"Thank you."

Healer Morris smiled as he watched the young couple leave, throughout the years he'd seen his fair share of surrogate pregnancies however to see a male willing go through the symptoms of pregnancy was a first. However he knew one thing, if anyone could get through the next nine months it was Healer Potter.


	3. Finding Out

**Chapter Three**

 **Finding Out**

 _Six Weeks Later_

In the month since Harry had gone through with the implantation the hectic ness of living at Hogwarts again had started to sink in. Harry loved going to see Ginny with the different sets of first years as she taught them how to ride a broom, James (just like his grandfather) was always getting into mischief however with a school full of Professors there was always someone there to look after him if he escaped their quarters. And Albus was thriving, spending the mornings with Grandma Weasley and the afternoons with Harry.

One morning near the end of September Harry woke feeling sick, the smell of Ginny cooking for the boys doing nothing for the churning and rolling in his belly. Sitting up slowly he suddenly made a beeline for the bathroom as he made it to toilet basin kneeling down bending over the porcelain god as he threw up heavily. Letting out a low groan he was about to call for Ginny when he felt her small hands rubbing his belly gently in circular motions.

"I think we have our answer. Want me to do the pregnancy charm to confirm it?"

"Mm hm." Harry sat back slightly until he was resting his head back against Ginny's chest. With her wand in her hands she did the wand movements he had taught her throughout the last few years watching closely as a soft purple hue settled of his couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face despite the churning of his stomach still evident.

"It worked. We're going to have a baby."

"We are. Thank you for doing this for me Harry. I just..."

"I know, love I know. I think I'm done for now."

"How about I make you some toast."

"Sounds good I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright. I'll go talk to Poppy, she will want to look after you. He can do the sonograms and stuff but Poppy has watched us grow as people."

"Would you, I mean I would feel more comfortable I mean Mike is my boss and I trust his judgement but Poppy knows how to treat me. Does that make sense?"

"It does. I have a few classes to teach then I'll be back. Are you going into work?"

"I was thinking of working from home for a while. Maybe look into getting my DADA mastery." Harry pulled himself up slowly as he began to brush his teeth vigorously to get the vile taste from his mouth before following Ginny from the room.

"That sounds like a great idea. I know the different smells of potions will make you feel queasy. Here's your potions that you have to take I'll put the toast in now."

Harry swallowed the pre natal potions quickly curling up on the couch as he watched his family start their morning, the smell of James' porridge and Albus's eggs made his stomach roll slightly but thankfully he didn't need to run for the bathroom. The family owl (who Ginny had called Lightening secretly Harry thought it was a huge improvement on the last name she'd picked out for an owl) flew onto the arm of the couch just as Harry finished his order for Flourish and Blotts placing the book order onto her leg watching as she flew off.

"When are we going to tell the family. I know your Mum will want to know and Severus and Siri will want to know. Ron will probably faint from shock."

"If Ron says anything stupid the twins and Hermione will keep him in line." Ginny handed Harry the plate of toast sitting down next to her husband rubbing his upset stomach gently watching as he relaxed enough to eat.

"That's true. What's happening with the boys today?"

"Minerva offered to show James around the school and Mum already claimed Albus for the times I'm working. Remus and Tonks are coming for a visit with Teddy."

"That'll be nice. I um ...thought I'd go and talk to Albus in Minerva's office."

"He'll be very happy for us Harry. Surprise but happy. Since your staying home, maybe you'd like to help me with a project."

"What type of project?"

"A surprise for Hermione's birthday, I thought we could send them on a trip to Australia, when they went to get her parents they couldn't really enjoy it."

"Sounds good." Harry pushed the plate away after finishing half the toast suddenly feeling sick again.

Four year old James had been watching his parents conversation with interest especially after his Daddy came from the bathroom looking like he did after he'd eaten too much sweets. He was old enough to understand now that something was going on. (Like his grandfather before him) James had a habit of finding out about things he shouldn't.

"Mummy why is daddy not eating?" James asked curiously.

"Remember six weeks ago I told you Dad was going to the doctors to help him bring you a baby sister?"

"Uh huh."

"Well it was successful. In a few months time we get to find out whether it's a girl. But your Daddy's instincts have always been right. So no bouncing or sitting on his tummy okay."

"Okay Mummy."

The family moment was disturbed by a light knocking on the door, Harry pulled himself up slowly going to open the door smiling when he saw Remus, Tonks and Teddy with Molly Weasley close behind them. The moment Albus saw his grandma he was out of his seat and running to her. Harry couldn't help but laugh, his son was definitely won over by being looked after by Grandma when needed. Sometimes he wondered what she did with him during the mornings to get that sort of reaction.

"Good morning everyone. Molly I'll be working from home for a while but by that reaction I think he'll be more upset if he stays here."

"He likes feeding the birds and cooking with me. I'd be happy to still look after him. Are you feeling okay Harry?"

"We were going to tell you when you were all together but since you were there when I decided to do it. The implantation was successful. I'm pregnant."

Molly hurried over to them pulling him into a one armed hug letting out a squeal of excitement. From over her shoulder he could see Remus and Tonks grinning, he knew exactly what they were thinking, he was about to find out exactly how women felt when pregnant, but now it was happening he couldn't feel the normal things he should be feeling, in all honesty the only thing he could think about was the little girl with brown eyes and her mother's hair.

Five minutes later Molly had gathered herself together and taken Albus to The Burrow, Ginny was at her first class of the day and James was with Minerva for the morning. Curled up on the couch next to Remus and Tonks he watched his honorary uncle and his wife trying to get their heads around the situation. Closing his eyes he breathed out trying to focus on something other than the queasiness.

"Congratulations cub. I know this is going to be a lot of changes but if anyone can do it you can."

"Thanks Remus. I told Sev and Siri about it before it was done but I didn't want to get anyone else's hopes up until we knew for sure it had worked. Why exactly do they call it morning sicknesses when it's constant."

"It's different for everyone remember how sick Sev got."

"That's what he said when I told him I was going to do this." Harry lay a hand over his rolling stomach as the nausea made a return. Standing up quickly he made his way to the kitchen sink leaning over it and throwing up as he reached it. Letting out a low grown he felt a wet wash cloth on his neck.

"Thanks Tonks. I'm suddenly glad Healer Morris decided it would be best if I took some time off. I've decided to get my DADA mastery and my teachers degree."

"You'll ace it. How about I make you some ginger tea."

"That would be nice thank you. I'm sorry I'm not better company."

"It's normal Harry it's not like I haven't looked after you when you've had the stomach flu before."

"I'd forgotten about that. The Dursley's left me on my own again."

"Go sit down. Teddy come help me."

"But Mum..."

"No buts Teddy Lupin, what your godfather needs now is calm."

"Sorry Mum."

Harry watched the scene in front of him smiling happily. Everything was working out the way he'd hoped it would. Teddy still had his parents, he would know them, something he still wished he had been able to have. Laying down on the couch he felt his eyes droop closed as he fell asleep. He vaguely felt a cover being pulled over him as he slept but put it out of his mind. Once again he dreamt of a brown eyed red headed little girl. The baby girl he was going to give birth to. Maybe he had some seer blood. He'd have to look into it.


	4. Telling The Family

**Chapter Four**

 **Telling The Family**

Minvera McGonagall had been teaching a long time, she'd managed to live through the Marauder's schooling _and_ the Weasley twins schooling. However James Sirius Potter was something else entirely, he was the Weasley twins and the Marauder's combined. It was now lunch time and the extremely active four year old was eager to return to their quarters for or the remainder of the day. The elderly Headmistress pushed open the door to the Potters quarters frowning as her ears picked up the sound of someone being sick.

"James do you think you can sit here and play with some toys awhile I go see how your Daddy is?"

"Uh huh. Mummy says he is having a baby."

"I'll be right back. Please don't run off."

"I won't I promise."

Minerva watched as James went over to his toy chest gathering his colouring books before sitting at his kids table and beginning to colour. Knowing he'd be kept occupied for a little while at least she made her way to the bathroom where she found Harry leaning over the toilet basin looking pale with a green tinge to his skin. Placing a hand on his back she rubbed it gently as the young man in front of her threw up again. She had heard about his decision to carry any future children they had and admired him for it, there wasn't many men (who weren't gay) that would carry a baby for nine months. Just as she was about to speak Harry sat up flushing the chain before smiling at his former Professor.

"I'm sorry you had to witness this. Seems morning sickness has hit heavier than Gin had it."

"It's quite alright Harry. Your like my son, I was just bringing James back but I can keep him a little longer if you want to take a nap."

"We were heading to The Burrow I just don't know how we are going to get there with me feeling so sick."

"They could come here. I'm sure you want to tell Albus's portrait you can use my office."

"That'll work thank you."

"You're welcome. Now have you managed to eat anything?"

"Not since this morning when Gin made me some toast. I was thinking of searching for something."

"We can go to the Great Hall, I think chicken soup is in order."

"That does sound good. Give me five minutes?"

"I'll get James ready."

"Thank you Minerva."

"Any time Harry."

Harry watched the Headmistress leave as he heaved himself off the floor brushing his teeth for what felt like the millionth time. Taking a deep breath he made his way back into the living room where James was waiting looking like an angel. He wondered just how much mischief he'd gotten himself into. Picking up the DADA Mastery textbooks he followed Minerva out into the corridor making a note to see Poppy after they told the family. Thankfully the journey to the Headmistress's office wasn't a long journey away from their quarters. The moment he walked into the office it felt like he was a teenager again.

The Weasleys, Sirius and Severus, Hermione and Ron and Ginny (who was holding a sleeping Albus) were already there when he pushed the door open. Making his way over to Ginny he sat down next to her resting his head against her shoulder as the family around them watched on. Severus noticed how pale his step godson was and thought he knew exactly why they had been gathered there.

"Harry, son is everything alright?" Arthur Weasley fretted.

"Can you remember the conversation we had when Ginny was in surgery delivering Albus?"

"Yes you were talking about the... ...wait it happened?"

"Can someone please tell us what's wrong without talking in riddles." Ron mumbled.

Leaning a hand over his still unsettled stomach he looked around the room at his family and realised just how much he loved them. The child he carried (and any others after that) would be love for being themselves. It hadn't gotten to him when he'd supported Ginny through her pregnancies but now he was the one pregnant, he knew his life up until that point had been simple. Despite the abuse laid on him at the hands of Vernon Dursley.

"Gin and I have spoken a lot about this over the last two years. There's a piece sure that can be done for men to carry a baby should their wives not be able to anymore. It's something that I had already wanted to do before Healer Morris brought it up. But six weeks ago we finally agreed to go through with it. This morning we found out that it was successful. I'm pregnant."

"You're ... what?" Ron gaped.

"Pregnant. Yes I know what I'm going to go through and it doesn't matter because I'd do anything for Gin. And this isn't going to be the only time either. If Molly can have seven children I can carry more than one."

"Congratulations Prongslet." Sirius and Severus cheered.

"Thanks Pads, Sev."

"You're mental Harry but I see why you did it. I've been your best friend for s long time now. I know when you've made your mind up there s no changing it. Congratulations."

"Thanks Ron. Professor Dumbledore?" Harry faced the large portrait of his former headmaster and mentor. Even now, eight years after leaving school he wished they had been some way to bring the great Albus Dumbledore back from the dead. But he knew the resurrection stone corrupted even the stoniest of minds.

"Harry my boy. You've grown into a wonderful young man. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you Albus."

Once everyone seemed to settle down and begin to process the news that Harry was in fact pregnant, the small group made their way toward the Great Hall. As the afternoon had gone past the constant nausea had eased off enough that he finally felt hungry. As they sat at the Head Table Harry whispered what he would like to eat thankful when a large bowl of chicken soup and saltines appeared, he knew it would be a bad idea if he ate anything heavier than that. However despite the aches and pains, nausea and back ache he knew it would all be worth it when he had his daughter in his arms.


	5. Baby Check Up

**Chapter Five**

 **Baby Check Up**

Two days after telling the family about the pregnancy Harry found himself sitting on the examination table at St Mungo's, a delightfully disgusting green gown tied around him. The morning sickness had hit full strength now and he found himself feeling sick all hours of the day and night. Leaning his head against Ginny's shoulder his eyes closed just as the door to Healer Morris's office opened to reveal Poppy Pomfrey and Mike Morris. Harry groaned as his stomach churned.

"Good morning Harry. How are you feeling today?"

"Morning sickness has set in. I've not been able to keep much down other than soup and saltines."

"That's normal, it means you are having a healthy pregnancy. Now let's see baby shall we?"

Harry nodded as he pulled the t shirt styled gown up over his slightly rounding belly. Healer Morris squeezed the gel tube before moving the wand over his stomach gently smiley as he found the heartbeat. Harry felt the tears falling as he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Ginny took hold of his hand squeezing it in support as she watched their baby on the screen.

"Well according to this you are six weeks and 2 days pregnant. Ginny wrote to me asking if it was okay for Madam Pomfrey to floo after you the majority of the time unless the appointments require a sonogram. As she knows your medical history the best I don't have a problem with it. If it makes it easier I can come to Hogwarts instead of you flooing here."

"You'd do that?"

"'I would. Now Madam Pomfrey will see you next week and I'll see you in seven weeks for the twelve week scan. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Harry smiled as he was handed pictures of their unborn child. He couldn't wait to see if his prediction about a brown eyed red haired baby girl would in fact become a reality. As he looked at the sonogram of their child he wished more than anything that his parents were alive to see him with his own children. Pulling on his own t shirt again he took hold of Ginny's hand reluctantly stepping into the already green flames and stating his destination. After a lot of spinning (which left the nauseous feeling returning full force,) they arrived in their quarters. Not wanting to throw up whilst spinning he covered his mouth just as he stumbled out of the fireplace into their quarters living making a beeline for the bathroom where he proceeded to lose the contents of his stomach.

Ginny had just stepped through the Floo as Harry came back into the living room dressed in pyjama bottoms and a light t shirt, she wished there was another way of travelling other than Floo but apparating was too dangerous and ever since the end of their fourth year and the Tri Wizard Cup being a Portkey Harry had become deathly afraid of travelling that way. Moving toward her husband she sent her doe patronus to her mother asking her to keep the boys for the night. Sitting in front of her husband she rested her hand over his stomach rubbing it gently, smiling as he leaned against her shoulder.

"I'll ask Minerva if it's okay for me to take a few weeks off. You need me more than the school does. We can ask Sev and Siri whether we can stay with them for a while. We can get the train to London save you having to Floo."

"I like the sound of that. I'm sorry if I wasn't sympathetic enough during your pregnancies. Did you really feel this sick?"

"I did, but you know what the moment you have the baby in your arms all the aches, pain and nausea disappears."

"I wish the was a potion that we could use once it's time for the baby to come. That way your brothers get to feel what I'm going through."

"I'm sure we can ask Sev if he can make one. I think Hermione would like that. Ron wasn't the most subtle when Hermione was in labour with Rose."

"I'm a little hungry."

"What do you fancy I'll call Dobby."

"Chicken sandwiches."

 _Pop!_

"One plate of chicken sandwiches coming up. Harry Potter sir."

"Thank you Dobby. We will be at Grimmauld Place for a week if you'd like to join us?"

"Dobby would like that Harry Potter sir. Thank you."

Harry smiled as he watched Dobby pop out it the living room coming back a few minutes later with his chicken sandwiches. Taking the plate from his little friend he started to eat slowly to see how his stomach would handle the new food. So far he'd only been able to keep soup and saltines down so the sandwiches were a risk. Leaning his head against Ginny's shoulder he continued eating until he'd finished grateful that for now at least his lunch was staying where it was meant to.

〰〰〰〰〰〰

Sirius Black was preparing for his day looking after Samantha while Severus made some potions for the hospital wing. There was many things you could say about Severus Snape however since he'd retired from teaching the one thing hype couldn't say is that he was mean. The Severus Snape he knew before the war and now re like chalk and cheese. Samantha was just waking from a nap when he heard the Floo activate.

"Papa who's visiting?"

"I'm not sure princess but I'm sure we'll find out soon."

Samantha nodded in agreement as she cuddled into her blanket watching the fireplace carefully. She squealed in delight when she saw Harry appear with Ginny not far behind unshrinking the suitcases as she did. Sirius looked confused as he moved to the doorway to greet his godson and his wife, this was certainly an unexpected visit. Not that he was complaining, Severus was just saying hoe much he missed Harry. Ginny quietly took the trunks upstairs leaving Harry to talk to Sirius in private.

"Good afternoon Prongslet. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Sorry to just drop in, Molly has the kids overnight and we were hoping we could stay a few weeks, it would mean more playtime for Samantha and quieter than Hogwarts. I mean don't get me wrong I love the place but it's not where I need right now. That's if you don't mind of course."

"We'd love to have you stay Harry. Your my son as much as you are my godson. I want to look after you."

"Thanks Siri. I was hoping you'd say yes."

"I'd never say no to you Harry. How are you feeling?"

"A little queasy but I've just managed to keep lunch down so it's a start I guess."

"It gets better. And when you have that baby in your arms."

"How did Sev give birth?"

"Naturally, they make a small cut above your belly button and the canal attaches to it."

"I was hoping you'd say that. As odd as it may sound to some people."

"It's not odd it's natural. You have something else on your mind?"

"I was just wondering if there was a potion or if Sev could create one that mimics labour that way a few Weasley men can suffer whilst I'm in labour." Harry blushed slightly as he heard the potions lab for close. Turning toward his step godfather it was almost eerie to see the confident smile on his face. Sitting down in the armchair with his legs curled under himself he waited patiently for his godfather to talk.

"I'm actually the one to create that potion. Your mother asked me to when our father was being a prat. I'd be all too happy to administer the dosage they'd never suspect a thing."

"Give Ron a double dose. One for me and one for Hermione. Gin reminded me he was a prat when Rose was born."

"I'll make it for you as soon as I''m done the last patch of pepper up potion for Poppy. Are you going to be here a while?"

"Trying to get rid of us already Sev?"

"Never, now sleep. You need it."

"Okay, okay I know when I'm outnumbered. Ginny has been giving me that look all day."

"And so she should."

Harry poked his tongue out childishly at his godfather as he rested his head on the arm of the chair finding he was indeed tired. Closing his eyes it wasn't long before he fell asleep to the full voices of his godfathers and Goddaughter, he knew once Ginny came back downstairs she'd be happy he was finally listening to his body and getting the rest he needed. Hopefully when he woke up he wouldn't need to make a beeline for the nearest bathroom. Letting his mind wander he succumbed to sleep once again dreaming of a baby girl with auburn hair and deep brown eyes. His little Lily.


	6. Petunia & Dudley

**Chapter Six**

 **Petunia and Dudley**

 _October_

September turned into October quickly. During that time Ginny and Harry had made the decision to temporarily move into Grimmauld Place with Sirius. Severus and Samantha. Not only would it be quieter for Harry as his pregnancy progressed but there would be help on hand should they need it. Three children was definitely s big leap though Harry was certain that together they could get through anything.

One morning at the beginning of October the Potters and Black-Snape family were having breakfast just as the post arrived, despite getting mail regularly for years seeing Hedwig appear with post still shocked him. His faithful familiar dropped the letter into Harry's lap. Turning it over he was surprised to recognise his Aunt Petunia's handwriting, despite everything the fact she'd written gave him hope that he could finally have some form of relationship with his mother's sister. Pulling the letter out of its envelope he read it silently resting one hand over his rounded belly.

 _Harry_

 _I know I have no right to be writing to you after the way you were treated throughout you time here with us. Lily and I never got along well after she received her Hogwarts letter but you must know if I could have stopped Vernon I would. I loved my husband and stupidly let him overshadow my love for you._

 _You lost a mother that day, but I also lost a sister. With Vernon I wasn't allowed to grieve for her, instead I had to follow the rules and treat you bad otherwise he'd do to Dudley what he was doing to you. I wish now_ _I'd_ _been strong enough to leave him. I'll never forgive myself for the way I stood aside and allowed him to beat you._

 _Vernon passed away last night, the doctors at the hospital day he had a heart attack because_ _of_ _the amount of weight he was carrying around. I hope you can find it in your heart to come visit us. Dudley misses you, he's married now, to a witch by the name of Cho Chang. She tells me that she knows you from Hogwarts._

 _Hopefully this reached you, your owl_ _is_ _very intelligent. Though she did peck me until I'd finished writing to you. If you can't find it in yourself to visit know that I am truly sorry and hope you are having a wonderful life. You deserve to be happy._

 _Aunt Petunia_

Harry put the letter down handing it to Ginny as she read it the shock clearly evident on her face. She'd never thought Petunia Dursley had a nice bone in her body let alone enough to write a letter. As she looked at her husband she knew they were making a journey to Privet Drive, her husband was too good a person to leave things the way they were. The only thing he'd ever wanted from his aunt was acceptance and it seemed he would finally get his wish.

"When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible though I'll have to write back and explain about the baby, I don't want to scare her, I'm not sure if Arabella Figg still lives there but if she does we can Portkey there. I'm not sure I can handle Floo travel right now."

"I'll send a patronus to Minerva telling her I need the morning off."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do. Plus I want her to meet me properly. Last time she met the twins tricked your cousin."

"Thank you."

Severus picked up the letter his eyes widened as he read the letter. The Petunia he knew would never write emerging like this, it made him wonder if Albus had something to do with the way the Dursleys treated Harry. It wouldn't be the first time the old man had uses underhand tactics to get someone on side. He watched his godson get up from the table pulling on his outer robe as Ginny's doe patronus sent off her message to the Headmistress. If that woman hurt his godson again then she'd have to deal with him. Harry pulled out a muggle pad of paper and pen before settling down to write his response.

 _Aunt Petunia_

 _A good person once told me that you can choose your friends but you can't change your family. For a lot of years I wished someone would come and rescue me from the house. I didn't understand what I'd done to make you despise me so much. Throughout my years at Hogwarts I hid just how intelligent I am because Uncle Vernon had it ingrained in my head that_ _if_ _I did well I wouldn't get praised, it always ended up with being shoved in that cupboard under the stairs._

 _However despite it all I always believed that if it had just been you and Dudley things might have been different. If I knew he hurt you too I'd have asked Professor Dumbledore to get you away from him. It's good to hear Dudley is married though I'm surprised he married a witch, I'd love to come visit you I've two children myself now and one on the way. The thing is in my world wizards can become pregnant, be it through magic, love or implantation (similar to muggle methods) Ginny had problems with Albus's birth and I decided to have the procedure done. I'm two months pregnant now._

 _I love you Aunt Petunia, Mum loved you. Never forget that_

 _Harry_

Slipping the letter into the envelope sealing it securely in place before tying it to Hedwig's leg watching as she once again flew outside. As he watched her go he couldn't help but notice how much happier his familiar was now that she wasn't being locked up in her cage for an entire summer. Hearing that his uncle had died stirred up something inside him, the part of his life he'd buried for so long was over and now a new one was beginning.

〰〰〰〰〰〰

Petunia Dursley knew she was taking a risk writing to Harry, after everything Vernon had done to her innocent nephew he had every right to deny her request to see them. As she sat in the quiet living room wondering how she could ever make up for the years of abuse if Harry decided he did want to make contact. Her thoughts were broken by the snowy white owl her nephew owned flew through the open window landing on the table. With nervous hands she untied the letter, opening it gently beginning to read. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she read about her great nephews.

 _Harry_

 _Congratulations on the baby. Yes_ _I_ _still want to see you. Dudley and I want to hear more about the wizarding world, especially as my grandchildren will more than likely be witches or wizards. Your mother once mentioned wizards could become pregnant, I think it's a wonderful thing you're doing for your Ginny. Feel free to drop by any time you like, now your of age you don't have to travel the muggle way._

 _Hope to see you soon_

 _Aunt Petunia_

Sealing the letter into its envelope Petunia gently tied her letter to Hedwig's leg watching as the beautiful owl flew off again, she'd done a lot of unforgivable things during the years Harry was here, yet she was detained not to make the same mistake with her grandchildren and great nephews. Harry was willing to try and that was enough for her. Hopefully in time she could rebuild the trust she'd lost as she tried to ignore the violence going on in her house, through fear. She made a promise never to look the other way again. This time she's do things the way she should have in 1981. No matter how long it took.


	7. Returning To Privet Drive

**Chapter Seven**

 **Returning To Privet Drive**

Harry Potter never thought he'd ever return to Privet Drive after leaving for good just before his seventeenth birthday, as they reached their destination he began to feel sick again, though this time he wasn't sure if it was the nerves or morning sickness. Leaning into Ginny he breathed our before knocking on the door lightly trying to ignore the strange looks he was receiving from the nosy neighbours.

As they waited for the door to be opened Ginny took in her husbands appearance noticing he was just as pale as he'd been that morning when she'd found him hunched over the toilet. Before she could say anything the front door to Number Four opened revealing Petunia and Dudley. Harry smiled shyly as his aunt stepped aside to allow them indoors.

"Good to see you Aunt Petunia, Dudley you're looking well." Harry smiled feeling self conscious as his cousin openly looked at his stomach. He knew his aunt just have warned him about the pregnancy but he wasn't used to people gawking at him in the muggle world especially not his cousin.

"Welcome home Harry. This will always be your home, most now than before. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Do you have any ginger ale. I'm still feeling the affects of this mornings bout of morning sickness."

"Of course I'll be right back go through to the living room." Petunia gave her son a pointed look which seemed to knock some sense into his cousin. Dudley actually shook his hand apologising for the past. If he could let his aunt back into his heart he could do the same with Dudley. It wasn't his fault his father was a bully. It was a learned behaviour.

Making their way into the living room Harry curled up on the couch with his head on his arm as he felt Ginny's hand rubbing his stomach gently. Letting out a contented sigh he turned to his cousin determined to make the most of the opportunity he'd been given. If there was one thing he'd learned from dealing with Draco it was never judge a child for the sins of the father.

"I hear you got married Big D. Cho was in the year ahead of us. How'd you two meet?"

"We were in London and I accidentally bumped into her. I know I was horrible to you Harry. When you were gone, when we had to hide I asked a lot about you, those wizards who were guarding us told us how much you were risking your life for us. I'm sorry I never gave you a chance."

"It's in the past. We can start again, if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

Harry held his hand out much the same way Dudley had before they went into hiding smiling shyly and for the first time in their lives the cousins were determined to make amends, something which most wizards couldn't agree to do because of their pride. Sometimes he wondered if Pettigrew could have been saved from joining the Death Eaters if he hadn't been self conscious about everything. Before either man could talk Petunia bustled into the room with tea for herself and Ginny, a bottle of water for Dudley and a glass of ginger ale for Harry. Once everyone had their drinks and settled down Harry actually believed this new relationship with his aunt and cousin would be a good thing.

"Your mother would have been proud of you Harry. She'd be furious at me but you were her pride and joy. I wish I'd been able to tell you about her, every time I tried Vernon would appear."

"About Uncle Vernon, I've got my suspicions that he wasn't entirely himself. Professor Dumbledore was a good man but unfortunately now I have my own children I'm realising just how manipulative he is. I mean he left me on your doorstep in the middle of winter. He was extremely talented at charms, now I think about it he probably made uncle Vernon the way he is. There's a charm that makes someone loathe a person, I'm almost positive he used it on my step godfather as well."

"The summer during your sixth year, he came to the house, he walked around, is it possible one of the ornaments was used so it couldn't be traced."

"It's possible, can you tell me what he was like when I was at school?"

"It was like living with a different person. The man I married."

"I can't believe he'd go so far as to make sure I was beaten. Did he care about me at all?"

"I think he did, he just that a strange way of going about it."

"I wish I'd known the true him. I'm sorry he's dead I never wanted that."

"His death wasn't your fault. He refused to lose weight no matter how many times we tried to tell him."

Ginny watched the conversation between aunt and nephew discreetly rubbing Harry's rounded belly gently. She found out years ago rubbing his belly was the only way to relax him. As her husband leaned into the touch as he sipped his ginger ale sighing in relief as his nausea eased off.

〰〰〰〰〰〰

Feeling miles better than he had done when they arrived Harry closely followed by Ginny made his way upstairs where Petunia had vanished 10 minutes pior. They found her in his old bedroom sitting on the bed as she stared at a picture of his mother he'd purposefully left behind for her. Squeezing Ginny's hand to let her know he was okay, he made his way over to his aunt sitting on the small bed beside her.

"I have a way to talk to Mum if you want to. Though its highly dangerous to use the stone I'll do it if you need to."

"Stone?"

"When Ron, Hermione and myself were hunting Voldemort's Horcruxes we discovered the secret to the Deathly Hallows, the stone of resurrection is one of them. It allows the person seeking out their loved one to talk to them, it's what killed Dumbledore in the end, he didn't know at the time it was a Horcrux the curse killed him, it's gone now."

"I'd like that."

Taking out the Stone of Resurrection Harry thought about his mother dropping it on his old bedroom floor, taking a small breath out as he saw the ghostly image of his mother. Her eyes frowning as she looked between her son and her sister.

"Tuney I know you've been through a lot, I've been watching over you since the day I died. And no matter what I could never hate you. We all make mistakes, the fact is your making up for it now."

"How can you forgive me so easily." Petunia asked quietly.

"I've had a long time to forgive you Tuney, you were scared for your son and deep down for Harry. If you didn't care so much you wouldn't have made the first move to make things up to Harry. Grieve for Vernon but don't blame yourself. His actions were his own, be happy Tuney you deserve it."

"Thank you Lily. I love you."

"I love you too. Look after each other, and Harry?"

"Yes Mum?"

"Albus says this is the last time you are to use the stone. In fact his words were bury it. Your father and I had portraits made if you need to talk to us. Your father says congratulations, oh and the potion you asked Sev to make. It'll be a success. I have to go now, I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too Mum."

Harry held in the tears as he watched his mother disappear from view. Picking up the stone he slipped it into his pocket making sure to burn it. There was no way he was going to unseal Dumbledore's grave again. An hour later Harry found himself falling asleep again and Ginny decides it was time to go home. With one final hug goodbye Harry felt better about his relatives than he had done in years. He'd finally put the past to bed. All he could do now was look to the future and the future looked bright.


	8. Boys Night Out

**Chapter Eight**

 **Boys Night Out**

 _October 15th 2007_

Ron Weasley had just finished a shift at the Ministry where he worked as an Auror, he knew most of his family thought he'd give up on becoming a dark wizard catcher once Harry decided against it. If he was honest with himself he didn't blame his best friend for wanting to do something that didn't include being in the public eye constantly, however that didn't stop the redhead from missing his best friends presence in his day to day life. Unbeknown to Harry; the redhead had organised a boys night out to Hogsmede. He only hoped Ginny wouldn't castrate him for not telling her first. As he arrived home through the Floo network he came face to face with the very person he had been thinking about, sitting talking to his wife.

"I was just thinking about you."

"Oh really. Something you've forgotten to tell us about yourself?"

"Shut up Harry. I was wondering if you wanted to go into Hogsmede with a few of the guys."

"I don't think I'd be good company. At least not for the guys, Seamus will want to get drunk. I don't want to ruin other peoples fun."

"I promise to keep him in line. The guys have been asking about you. Especially the ones who were in the DA."

"Ronald be reasonable. I don't think you get how hard being pregnant is." Hermione scolded her sulking husband.

Harry sighed knowing there was probably no way he was going to get away with it, after all he really did miss his best friend. Giving up being an Auror was a big thing for him. Laying a hand over his now visible baby bump he decided to do what he'd done when they were in school, agree and stop the argument before it got going. Despite the fact his head was pounding and his back was aching.

"Don't fight, please. Ron we can go out but the minute I start to feel uncomfortable I'm allowed to leave. Now where are you planning on going?"

"Well believe it or not I did take the fact your nearly three months pregnant into account. Booked a room at the Three Broomstick for a meal, if Seamus wants to go out later then he can but he isn't dragging you around clubs and the Hogs Head."

"Wow Ron I'm impressed. In that case I'd love to come. But just one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're telling Ginny." Harry laughed at the mortified look on Ron's face. He was so easy to wind up.

"That was mean Harry." Hermione scolded.

"Sorry Ron. I'll go tell Gin now. I think she's looking after Samantha today whilst Severus takes Siri to see Poppy, he's been feeling sick recently."

"I'll Floo over around 7pm then if you get tired we can be home by 8pm."

"See you then. Bye Hermione, give Rose a kiss from me when she wakes up."

"You know I will. Bye Harry."

Harry exited the Floo network in his usual uncoordinated fashion, his stomach rolling with nausea as it usually did after Floo travel, though this time he didn't know if it was the travelling by Floo or another round of morning sickness. He could hear Ginny in the kitchen getting dinner ready for Albus and James. Dropping his jacket on the couch he made his way toward the kitchen wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist kissing her neck gently.

"Mm this is a nice welcome. How'd your visit go?"

"Ron talked me into going out for dinner with the guys. He thought of everything, dinner at The Broomsticks around seven and then if I get tired early we can go and leave the guys there. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't. You deserve a night out. Just don't overdo it."

I won't I promise. Are Severus and Siri home?"

"They are, they're upstairs. Severus asked for you to go up and see them when you got in."

"I'll go up now, Albus Severus Potter don't throw food around."

"But Da no fair."

"Do you want to go stand in the corner?"

"No don't want to."

"Then don't throw bread at your brother."

"Okay."

Kissing both boys on their foreheads he made his way upstairs grateful his godfathers now had a bedroom on the second floor rather than the third like they had during his fifth year. They may have tried to hide their relationship but it was hard to get anything past him,, it came from lie of watching his back when Vernon was in one of his moods, knocking gently on the door he opened it slowly.

"I'm home for a little bit. How's the patient?"

"Welcome home Harry, Poppy gave us some good news though it's taking Siri rather a while to get used to the idea. He's pregnant."

"Congratulations. If you need us to move, we can go back to..."

"We have plenty of room Harry. How are you feeling?"

"A little sick but I think that has more to do with Floo than anything else, even using muggle transport I'm nauseous. The only form of magical travel I enjoy is flying and I can't even do that. But it's all worth it. You'll have quiet tonight I got roped into dinner with the guys."

"Don't push yourself to keep up with them."

"I won't I promise. I'll let myself out I don't want to wake him."

"I'll let him know you we're here."

〰〰〰〰〰〰

After putting Albus and James to bed Harry headed into their bedroom to change deciding on a pair of elasticated joggers and a smart shirt instead of dressing to forgo the aftershave remembering it made him queasy now he made it downstairs just as Ron was coming out of the Floo. It shocked him just how much he'd missed his best friend, they'd gone from sharing a dorm together for seven years to weekend dinners at The Burrow. Kissing Ginny goodbye he slipped his wallet into his back pocket following Ron through the Floo (for the first time in his life) exiting the fireplace without stumbling. Instantly he heard his former roommates and some of his best friends called out to him. Seamus was the first to talk as he sat down in the comfortable backed chair.

"Whoa Ron told us you were pregnant but I didn't quite believe it."

"Why wouldn't you believe it. I'd do anything for Ginny. The option is there for a reason."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. Rather you than me though."

"Let's eat. I plan to enjoy myself and then get home early so I'm not half dead in the morning."

"Well you're the guest of honour what do you fancy?"

"Nothing big. I think I'll have the chicken wrap with fries and a glass of ginger ale." Harry handed the menu back to Rosmerta as Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Bill and Charlie placed their orders accordingly. As he had suspected they ordered butterbeers and Fire Whiskey.

〰〰〰〰〰〰

Five minutes later Rosemerta was back with their drinks telling the the food would be out soon. Resting his head against his arm as he took in everything that was being said, sometimes he wishes he'd still pursued his dream of being an Auror but he knew it was not only too risky but he'd had his fill of chasing down Dark Wizards. Once their food came talk soon turned to work and children.

"Bill I was just wondering how Fleur and Victorie are? I should have been by to see them sooner."

"They're both going great. Victorie and Teddy are inseparable something tells me they may get together when they're old enough to date."

"Wouldn't surprise me, though font let Remus know he'll lock Teddy in his room until he's 30."

"Just wait until our lot get to Hogwarts."

"Minerva's going to end up retiring, she looked after James when I first found out the implantation had been successful, she looked exhausted and that was after one morning. I dread to think what Fred II is going to be like, George is going to pay for his past pranks. The Marauder's mark two."

"George was at the house with Angelina the other day, Fred and Roxy were driving him mad. Then add Fred and Alica's daughter to the mix and Fred and George look like angels."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, every word his brother in law had just spoken was true, every prank and joke the twins had pulled over the years was coming back to bite them on the butts add James to the mix and Hogwarts wasn't going to be the same again. As the night wore on Ron noticed his best friend was beginning to tire; remembering his promise to not only his wife but his sister, he made sure everyone knew he was taking Harry home.

〰〰〰〰〰〰

Conscious of how exhausted Harry was, Ron picked up a stick whispering _portus_ underneath his breath making sure it was safe for a pregnant person as the familiar tugging in his navel as they were transported home. Once they entered the living room Ron quietly helped Harry to the couch wondering if it had been such a good idea to take Harry out. Before he could speak Harry looked up tiredly smiling.

"I had fun tonight. Don't feel guilty. Can you Floo Ginny tell her I slept on the couch tonight. It's too late to go home."

"Sure thing Harry. She might be worse if she's not told."

"Don't remind me. She's like her mum when it comes to stuff like that."!

Ron laughed as he made his way back to the fireplace stating Grimmauld Place as his destination before kneeling down sticking his head into the fireplace, (not one of his favourite things to do) calling out for his sister.

"Gin you there?"

"Ron where's Harry? Did something happen?"

"He's fine, he asked me to call you. He's nearly asleep on the couch, I think it's best if he stays here tonight. I'll send him back in the morning. We came away early like I promised you we would. I had my eye on him all night."

"Thanks Ron. You really are grown up."

"Ha ha ha. See you in the morning sis."

"Night big bro."

Ron cut off the Floo call turning to talk to his best friend closing his mouth as he noticed the sleeping man on the couch. Pulling out his wand he levitated Harry into the spare bedroom switching his clothes for pyjamas before pulling the covers over him. He watched a few minutes before heading to his own room climbing into bed beside Hermione. Tonight had been good, though he wouldn't be dragging his brother-in-law out again any time soon. His health and the health of the baby was much more important than his selfish need to see his friend. With that thought in his mind he drifted into a deep sleep.


	9. Baby Gender Reveal

A/N a little time skip now. Harry is now four months pregnant

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Baby Gender Reveal**

 _16 weeks pregnant_

Harry and Ginny we're once again sitting in Healer Morris's examination room, this time Harry hadn't been handed one of the ugly hospital gowns instead he'd been handed a pair of hospital scrub pants; apparently it jade it easier for Healer Morris to complete the sonogram. As the weeks has gone by the morning sickness which had plagued the first trimester of pregnancy had all but disappeared and been replaced by the strangest of cravings. With Ginny's rubbing his aching back he relaxed against her arm as Healer Morris walked through the door.

"Good morning Harry. Are you ready to find out whether you're having a girl?"

"I'm more than ready. I believe I have some brother in laws to cash in on, I caught the twins running a betting pool on it being another boy or not. Gin has been the only girl for centuries though Fleur did had two girls, they still think it'll be a boy. I'd like to prove them wrong."

"Alrighty then. Now you know the drill the gel may be a little cold."

"I used to it by now I think." Harry laughed as he lifted his t shirt up over his belly watching in fascination as the gel was squirted onto his belly and the electronic wand moving over it, his heart leapt with jot as he heard their baby's heartbeat again, he didn't think he'd ever get enough of that sound. Turning to face Ginny he squeezed her free hand gently seeing the tears in her eyes. Just as Healer Morris pushed into his belly lightly he felt a fluttering movement.

"I don't think the baby likes that."

"Sorry about that Harry. I can tell you the sex if your sure you want to know."

"We want to know." Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"Congratulations you're having a beautiful baby girl."

"A girl. Really?"

"Yes really."

"Wow."

Ginny took a roll of paper from the corner of the room beginning to rub the goo from her husbands' stomach as he talked to Healer Morris about the next time he was meant to see Madam Pomfrey. She couldn't wait to tell her Mum that they were having a girl. Any Weasley grandchild was ultimately going to be spoiled rotten by their grandparents, however she'd seen the joy brighten tenfold in her mother's eyes whenever there was an announcement a girl would be in the way. Not that she blamed her after seven children and only one girl Molly Weasley was making up for all the missed shopping trips.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting around the kitchen table at The Burrow with his family all around them, Sirius and Severus, Remus, Tonks and Teddy included. With one hand over his stomach he gasped feeling the same fluttering movement as earlier. Going over the information from Ginny's pregnancies he grinned goofily as he realised it was movement from their daughter. Discreetly taking hold of Ginny's hand he rested it against his stomach waiting a few moment until the fluttering began again.

"Wow." Ginny said quietly.

"It's going to be harder to sleep now isn't it."

"It will, however once the baby is here. It'll all be worth it."

"Are you going to tell us what you're having. We have galleons at stake." Charlie asked eagerly.

"Well boys I'm sorry to disappoint you but we are having a little girl."

Molly Weasley squealed practically launching herself at her daughter and son-in-law as she heard there was going to be another girl in the family. She of course loved all her grandchildren equally but the girls allowed her to do the things she'd only been able to do once before. Pulling away she blushed room filled with laughter until a voice broke through the laughter.

"How did the baby get into Uncle ''Arry?" Victorie asked curiously.

"Um I'll tell you when your older." Harry said nervously looking toward Bill who looked like he'd swallowed a wasp. Far too young to know that information. Fleur however gave her brother in law by marriage a nod of approval knowing how curious her daughter was she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time she asked that question.

The news of their daughter instantly had Molly insisting they stay for dinner, as they waited in the living room for dinner to be served Harry lay his head in Ginny's lap trying to get comfortable. He was now sporting a rather visible baby bump and being able to get comfortable was definitely getting harder. Shifting slightly he closed his eyes relaxing as he felt Ginny running her fingers through his hair. Before long he felt himself drifting into sleep as his breathing evened out. Ginny smiled kissing his forehead gently as Hermione entered the room.

"Hey Gin, has Harry decided whether he'll continue to be a healer?"

"We talked about it. He's decided to get his DADA Mastery. Poppy is thinking about retiring and he could work at the Hogwarts while he's studying. Winky and Dobby are eager to help with the children once he's ready to return to work."

"How's he really handling it all. I know he tries to hide how he's feeling."

"He's being truthful this time when he says he's fine. His weight is good, she's a healthy size for four months and the nausea seems to have eased off. Though I can honestly say I get why he and Ron felt sick at the cravings we used to have."

"He looks so peaceful."

"I'm hoping he sleeps longer than a few minutes. Now she's started moving around its going to be a huge change for him."

"If you ever need a babysitter Ron and I will be happy to have the boys."

"Thanks Hermione, we might take you up on that."

As Ginny watched Harry sleep she laid her hand onto his belly rubbing it gently. She didn't think she'd ever be able to thank her husband enough for going through nine months of nausea, aches, heartburn and swelling to bring their daughter into the world. She thought she couldn't love him more than she already did and then he'd said he would go through it all again. Leaning her head back against the couch she found herself falling asleep against the couch. Hermione quietly left the living room informing Molly that they were sleeping, as the table was set plates were put away for the sleeping couple. There would be plenty time to eat, but they both needed their rest. And Molly was determined to see they got it. No matter who she had to chase from the house for it to happen.


End file.
